


Exploration

by kingvandam



Series: Falling was a Mistake [6]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Falling In Love, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, not so one sided attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingvandam/pseuds/kingvandam
Summary: Dean's been in love with his best friend for the better half of forever. What happens when the world gets turned upside down and the love is not so one sided?
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns
Series: Falling was a Mistake [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700935
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Exploration

**Author's Note:**

> the content you've waited for

“Hey. Why did it take you so long to push me away?”

Dean’s words cut through the silence of the room. They were at Roman’s, in his room studying for an upcoming exam. It had been a week since Dean was kissing Roman (or trying to kiss Roman) drunk. Either one of them had really acknowledged that part of the night. Dean for fear of rejection and Roman for, well Dean didn’t really know why Roman was avoiding it. Maybe it was to save Dean from the embarrassment of the situation. That couldn’t be it because that didn’t fit Roman’s words or actions. That had to be it because Dean wasn’t going to get his hopes up for anything else. Again Dean pushed away those memories. It was strange though because Roman was always one for communication and talking things out. Dean being the one to bring it up was a weird role reversal but he had to know. 

“What?” Roman looked up from his textbook and over at Dean. 

“Last week,” Dean started, “I kissed you like three times before you shoved me off.”

Roman looked back to his book in a way to avoid eye contact with Dean, “I don’t know man. I should’ve immediately you were absolutely shitfaced.”

Dean swallowed hard before asking his next question, “Would you have still pushed me away if I was sober?”

Roman’s entire body seemed to tense up. Clearly he hadn’t been expected to be asked that question. Maybe he was banking on the fact that Dean hated talking things out. He hated talking things out especially when there was a chance he could get hurt. Yet here was Dean pushing the topic. They were too far in it now for Dean to just drop it. There was an answer to his question and he needed to know it either way. One answer would give him hope of being with the love of his life whereas the other would probably break his heart. While he knew it was more likely to be the second one he couldn’t bring himself to care. Roman had let Dean kiss him and Dean needed an explanation. What kind of person would let someone who’s in love with them get their hopes up like that? Dean refused to believe it could be a person like Roman. Roman would never be so cruel. 

“Maybe,” Roman admitted.

“Maybe?” Dean echoed.

“I don’t know,” Roman sighed, “I’m still trying to figure everything out. I think I like you but I’m not really into guys. I mean kissing you felt nice and all I just, you’re a guy.”

“You can close your eyes and pretend I’m a girl,” Dean offered. 

Roman shrugged, “Maybe. Might work. I mean it’s worth a shot.”

“Wait really?” Dean couldn’t believe his ears. 

Roman just shrugged again before focusing back on his textbook. Roman seemed to be content with just leaving it at that but Dean wasn’t. In no way was Dean just gonna let it end there. Roman had said he was willing to kiss Dean. Roman said he liked Dean. He also said he wasn’t into guys but a lot of people struggle to come to terms with their sexuality when first confronted with it. It was entirely possible that he was just struggling with it at the moment. Dean wasn’t going to sit around and wait though. His hopes were up and he didn’t want them getting any higher. Dean needed to push it just a little bit further. See if Roman had really meant what he had said. 

Dean got up from his seat in Roman’s desk chair and moved to sit beside him on the bed. Before Roman had even noticed Dean was taking the textbook out of his hands and setting it on the floor in front of them. Roman gave him a confused look before Dean leaned in and gave Roman a small kiss. Dean noticed Roman shut his eyes and took that as the go ahead at landing another kiss on Roman’s lips. He kissed Roman like that a few more times before Roman brought a hand up and carder his fingers through the hair on the back of Dean’s head and pulled him back in. Dean tried his best to be as gentle as possible. He tried to kiss him in the way that his now ex girlfriend would’ve. 

To Dean’s surprise it was Roman who deepened the kiss. Dean let him lead with no objections. All Dean did was wrap his arms around Roman’s neck as he leaned closer into him. Roman’s free hand began rubbing Dean’s thigh. This was nice. It was also something Dean never imagined happening in a million years. He guess that life was just all around strange. This moment felt so nice that Dean was almost glad he had that meltdown. Almost glad, but not quite. Still he was happy this was what it lead to. Even if Roman decided he didn’t actually like Dean in the end at least Dean had this. He also would have the saving grace that it was because he was a guy and not because he was him. That would ease the blow at least a little bit. 

Roman shifted his bodyweight pushing Dean back and onto the bed. Dean laid back, letting his arms fall bent to either side of him. Roman laid down on top of him not breaking the kiss and started rubbing his hands up and down Dean’s sides. Soon Roman’s hands trailed under Dean’s shirt and onto his stomach. Dean moved his hands to Roman’s upper back as he gripped onto him. It all felt so good Dean could’ve sworn he was dreaming. He very well might be but that didn’t change how good this felt. He was pretty sure this is what heaven felt like. Soft lips and Roman’s big hands on his body. Roman kept one hand on Dean’s stomach and moved the other to rub the side of Dean’s hip. Dean kept his mouth relaxed as he mimicked the rubbing motion on Roman’s back. When Roman pulled back away from Dean he kept his eyes shut for just a little while longer before opening them and looking at Dean.

“Didn’t work,” Roman breathed, “Still thought about you instead of picturing a girl.”

“That good or bad,” Dean bit his lip.

Roman took a deep breath, “Not sure.”

“Should we get back to studying then?” Dean asked nervously.

“In a minute,” Roman laid back down on Dean and went right back to kissing. 

Dean smiled into the kiss as Roman returned his hands to Dean’s hips. He had to be dreaming. There was no other way. This wasn’t reality this was far too good for Dean. Dean didn’t deserve this did he? Dean pushed those negative thoughts to the back of his mind and focused on Roman’s weight on top of him instead. Dean wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that. All Dean knew was that it was the sound of the front door opening and shutting that broke them apart. They both jumped away from each other. Even with no actual danger of being caught they had still been startled. Dean ran a hand through his hair and breathed out.

Roman turned to look away from the door and at Dean, “Right so back to studying then?”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @kingvandam!


End file.
